Sick to The Stomach
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: This time this transcript won't be as light hearted as the others as it will raise awareness on a serious issue that lots of people go this one, one of the characters have bulimia and the story will go through the struggles and the effects that the character is going through. Also you will learn that it can be the ones that you expect least to have it.
1. Chapter 1

(Viletown is attacked by a dragon who is breathing fire everywhere and smashing the town up. The Relentless Rebel Gang come to the rescue. Ami diverts the dragon's attention by flying around him which makes him confused.)

**Ami: **Asher! Hypnotize the dragon!

(Asher starts to control the dragon's mind with his psychic powers.)

**Ami: **Jayden! Lift the dragon up!

(Jayden lifts the dragon up.)

(Ami opens the dragon's mouth.)

**Ami: **Brandon! Spray water into the dragon's mouth!

(Brandon uses his water powers by spraying water out of his mouth in the dragon's mouth and keeps spraying the dragon until he turns into a lizard.)

**Ami: **Great job guys! Now who wants to go to T.G.I Friday's?

**Brandon: **That sounds rad dude!

**Asher: **I don't like eating out as you don't know who's preparing the food but I'll come for the party!

**Jayden: **Erm...I dunno! I don't be thinkin itz straight-up healthy!

**Asher: **Since when did you become interested in your weight? You say that I'm fussy but geez! I'm not as fussy as you!

**Brandon: **Yeah, you big sissy!

**Jayden**: Oh all right then, since you muthafuckas is twistin mah arm!

(At T.G.I's Ami, Brandon and Jayden are looking through the menu. Asher has brought his own packed lunch. Jayden is looking at the amount of calories of each meal.)

**Brandon: **Ah don't tell me that you're deciding what to eat because of how much calories are in it, dude! I'm having the Jack Daniel's Burger because Jack Daniel's is so fucking gnarly! I don't give a shit about how many calories are in it! (He shows the menu to Jayden.) What's everyone having?

**Asher: **My packed lunch!

**Brandon: **Oh come on dude! You can have that at home! Have something here, the food is rad!

**Asher: **I don't like eating out, O.K! You don't know who's prepared the food!

**Brandon: **O.K, suit yourself dude! What about you dudes?

**Ami: **California Club! You gotta live a little! Life's too short for calories!

**Jayden: **These portions look big...

**Ami: **Oh just live a little! You're like a girl!

**Jayden: **All right son! I be bout ta have tha Jack Danielz ribs!

**Ami: **Hey Waiter! We're ready to order!

(The waiter comes over.)

**Waiter: **So what shall I get for you guys to day?

**Ami: **A California club for me, a Jack Daniel's burger for Brandon and Jack Daniel's ribs for Jayden please!

**Waiter: **(He turns his Asher.) Don't you want to have anything to eat from here, there's lots of dishes that I can recommend for you.

**Asher: **(He glares at the waiter and mutters in annoyance.) Look, I don't like eating out, O.K? So just please leave me alone and stop bothering me!

**Waiter: **(Looks frightened.) O.K, suits yourself. (He turns his head to Ami, Brandon and Jayden.) So do you guys want any drinks whilst you're waiting for your meals?

**Ami: **Shots please!

**Waiter: **Certainly!

(The waiter goes and gets them their drinks. Asher has brought his own alcohol in a flask. The Relentless Rebel Gang drink shot after shot whilst that are waiting for their meal. By the time their meal is served they are wasted.)

**Jayden: **Man dis is phat hommie! I ought ta come here mo' often!

**Ami and Brandon: **Yeah!

(The waiter walks to the front of the restaurant.)

**Waiter: **Everyone! May I have your attention please?

(Everyone becomes silent.)

**Waiter: **Ladies and Gentlemen, I would just like to thank The Relentless Rebel Gang for saving the day today from this horrible dragon! I'm now gonna serve them a Massive Oreo Madness dessert with a sparkler in it as great big thank you!

(Everyone cheers and applauds them.)

**Jayden: **Oh mah Dogg hommie! Oreos muthafucka! My fuckin favourite!

(Ami, Brandon and Jayden all tuck in.)

(The Relentless Rebel Gang are on their way out. Jayden bumps into his classmates Ferrera and Leah who are working as waitresses.)

**Ferrera and Leah: **Oh hi Jayden!

**Jayden: **Yea muthafucka, howz it going?

**Leah: **Cool! So what are you doing here?

**Jayden: **Nothang straight-up, just havin a meal up wit mah crew!

**Ferrera: **Careful you don't eat too much because that food will ruin that gorgeous body of yours!

(Ferrera and Leah touch and feel Jayden's body.)

**Ferrera and Leah: **See you around! (They giggle in a flirty manner.)

**Jayden:**See you around!

(At The Relentless Rebel Gang's place.)

**Brandon: **That was rad dudes!

**Ami: **That Oreo Madness was amazing, don't you think Jayden?

**Jayden: **(Pretending to be enthusiastic.) Yeah dat shiznit was pimped out!

**Asher:** I'm exhausted! I'm off too bed. (He flies off to his room.)

**Ami: **I'm off to bed as well, night guys!

**Brandon and Jayden: **Night!

(They all go to bed.)

(In Brandon, Asher and Jayden's room.)

(Whilst Brandon and Asher are asleep, Jayden goes to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror.)

**Ferrera:**(memory) Careful you don't eat too much because that food will ruin that gorgeous body of yours!

**Jayden:**(He lifts his top up and pinches his body.) Man, I shouldn't have smoked all that! (He then goes to the toilet, sticks his hand down his throat and makes himself sick. He weighs himself on the scales and makes a note of it.)


	2. Chapter 2

_(One month later….)_

_(Jayden is in the hall way with his crew, The V Crew.)_

**Kevin:******_Yo Jayden! Is you comin wit our asses ta peep Snoop Ta Tha D-O-Double-Gizzle tonight?_

**Jayden:******_I can't son! I gotta go n' work out!_

**Dean:**What son! Yo ass don't need to! Yo ass look emaciated!

**Kevin:**Yeah n' dehydrated too! Yo ass could do wit a glass of gin n juice playa! (He opens his back and gets out a bottle of water. He offers it to Jayden.) Here I've gots a spare forty of water, you can have dat shiznit son!

**Jayden:**Honestly, itz fine!

**Dean:**Damn! Yo ass is cheeks look puffy n' yo' glandz is swollen! What type of chronic have you been tokin?

**Jayden:**(He pins Dean against the lockers.) JUST LEAVE ME LONE, ALRIGHT! (He flies off.)

(Jayden is now at McDonald's.)

**Crew Member:**What would you like to order?

**Jayden:** Da Supa Size Meal!

**Crew Member:**We banned that I'm afraid.

**Jayden:**Just give me suttin' similar!

**Crew Member:**It's not recommended as it's bad for your health.

**Jayden:**LOOK! DON'T GET ON MY WRONG SIDE! I THRASHED SOMEONE TODAY FOR THAT! NOW GIVE ME A FUCKING SUPER SIZE MEAL!

**Crew Member:**(Frightened.) Certainly.

(Jayden has bought a large coke, a large milkshake, a couple of packets of large fries, a Double Big Mac with a lots of toppings inside it, a scrambled egg muffin and a large box of chicken nuggets. He gobbles them up and flies home.)

(Jayden is now at home in the bathroom and he is making himself sick in the toilet. He weighs himself on the scales.)

**Jayden**: What son! This can't be! (He punches the wall and cracks it.) I weighed much less last time biaaatch! Therez just gots ta be another way ta lose weight! (An idea then strikes him. He looks in the medicine cupboard and finds some laxatives. He takes them and gets on the toilet.)

(Asher is outside the bathroom and can hear Jayden in the bathroom.)

**Asher:**(Knocks on the door.) Jayden are you O.K?

**Jayden:**I be fine Asher, not a god damn thang fo' you ta worry about!

(Jayden then comes out of the bathroom and there is a terrible smell. Asher then goes in and finds that the toilet is covered in faeces. Asher looks for Jayden and finds him in the living room.)

**Asher:**JAYDEN! IF YOU'RE GONNA USE THE BATHROOM, YOU SHOULD CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF! IT'S DISGUSTING!

**Jayden:**Look! I aint gots time fo' yo' shiznit you germaphobic freak! (He glares at Asher as if he's going to beat him up. Asher backs away.)

(It's now night time and The Relentless Rebel Gang are now asleep. Brandon can hear something. He gets up and uses his supersonic hearing to hear where the noise is coming from. He goes downstairs and finds Jayden in the living room looking depressed.)

**Brandon:**Jayden, dude are you O.K?

**Jayden:**(Sighs.) Whatz tha deal wit living! I be a gangbangin' failure at every last muthafuckin thang!

**Brandon:**Dude that's not true! You're rad at lots of things! You're just overtired. You should get some sleep, you'll feel better.

**Jayden:**I just can't sleep!

**Brandon:**Is there anything you want to talk to me about?

**Jayden:**Fuck dat shit, I be fine.

**Brandon:**I can make you a cup of herbal tea. That will help you to go to sleep.

**Jayden:**I be phat hommie! Honestly dawwwwg! I just want some time alone!

**Brandon:**Night dude! (He flies back to his room.)

(The next morning.)

**Jayden:**OW! My fuckin stomach hurts muthafucka! I don't be thinkin I can git all up in school todizzle!

**Brandon:**Asher! You stay with Jayden whilst I'll go and get Ami!

**Asher:**O.K!

**Brandon:**Ami! Ami!

**Ami:**Yes Brandon!

**Brandon:**Jayden's not well! His stomach hurts!

**Ami:**O.K guys! You and Asher go to school! I'll look after Jayden and let the school know that he won't be coming in today!

**Brandon:**O.K!

**Brandon and Asher:**Bye Ami! Bye Jayden! (They fly off to school.)

(Jayden is now in the bathroom.)

**Jayden:**Man, I feel so constipated hommie! Therez just gots ta be a way fo' me ta sort this! (He goes into the medicine cupboard and takes the laxatives out. He swallows them and goes to the toilet. He is feeling much better. Next he weighs himself on the scales.) Fuck dis shiznit son! I've lost so much weight son! I be feelin mo' betta now! (He goes out of the bathroom and goes downstairs. He hears Ami on the phone.)

**Ami:**Jayden can't come over I'm afraid. He has a bad stomach…O.K, you too. Bye!

**Jayden:**(Goes up to Ami.) Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck was that?

**Ami:**Ferrera and Leah. They wanted you to come over to their place tonight but I explained to them that you are unable to because you are ill.

**Jayden:**WHAT! I'M FEELING BETTER NOW! I'M THE ONE HERE THAT MAKES THE ARRANGEMENTS BIZZNITCH! (He snatches the phone off Ami and calls them back.) Yo girls muthafucka! Sorry bout tha mix up. I'd ludd ta peep you hoes. I can come over now if you want...Sure, I be bout ta peep you hoes soon!

(He flies off to Ferrera and Leah's house. He knocks on their door. They answer it.)

**Jayden:**Yo girlees!

**Ferrera and Leah:**Hi Sweetie, come on in!

**Ferrera:**Wanna have some fun, if you know what I mean? (Giggles.)

**Jayden:**Hell yeah!

**Leah:** Follow us!

(Ferrera and Leah walk up to their bedroom and Jayden follows them.)

(They are now in the bedroom and the three of them start to make out. Ferrera and Leah stop as they notice that Jayden's teeth are rotten.)

**Ferrera:**Woah! Look at your teeth!

**Leah:**You ought to get a dentist to fix them!

**Jayden:**IS THAT ALL YOU HOES CARE ABOUT?

**Ferrera:**We're only trying to…..

**Jayden:**YOU HOES ARE JUST OBSESSED WITH APPEARANCES AND NOTHING ELSE! I'M DONE WITH YOU TWO!

(He flies out of the window.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Jayden arrives where he works, a back street alleyway.)

**Jayden:**Yo! Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck will I be fightin dis time?

**The Announcer:**Er…are you sure that you're in a fit state to fight? You look ill!

**Jayden:**Look! I be fine, now whoz ass will I be fightin mutha fucker?

**The Announcer:**Spider Hider!

**Jayden:**I can kick his thugged-out ass!

(Everybody is crowded around the ring with The Announcer in front of it.)

**The Announcer:**Ladies and Gentlemen! Spider Hider has come for another rematch with Jayden!

(Spider Hider steps into the ring. Everyone boos him. Jayden steps in and everyone cheers him.)

(The bell goes off and the fight begins.)

**Spider Hider:**You've won the battle last time but this time I'll win the war!

**Jayden:**Keep trippin, mutha fucker! (He opens his mouth and tries to let out his super scream. Instead he just lets out a croak and the power doesn't work.) OW! My fuckin throat hurts! (He rubs his throat with one hand.)

**Spider Hider:**(Mocking.) Aw! Is your throat a little sore? I would quit if I were you!

**Jayden:**Never! (He tries to tackle Spider Hider but he is flying very slow as he is having muscle spasms.) OW! My fuckin musclez hurt!

(Spider Hider body slams Jayden to the ground. Jayden lands on his back and breaks it as his bones are so brittle. Jayden is now lying there, weak and helpless.)

**The Announcer:**1…2…3!

(The bell goes.)

**The Announcer:**The winner is Spider Hider!

(He raises Spider Hider's arm in the air.)

(Everyone boos.)

(At The Relentless Rebel Gang's house.)

**Brandon:**Hey! That's not like Jayden to disappear for a long time! He'd be back by now!

**Ami:**He's been really aggressive today!

(Asher's psychic powers kick in.)

**Asher:**JAYDEN'S IN TROUBLE! FOLLOW ME!

(Asher flies off. Brandon and Ami follow him.)

(The Relentless Rebel Gang arrive at the alleyway where Jayden has been defeated. They see Spider Hider with The Announcer and the crowd booing him.)

**Ami:**Hey! Wanna pick on someone your own size?

(Everyone turns round and sees The Relentless Rebel Gang.)

**Spider Hider:**Hell Yeah! I'm the eleventh time undefeated champion!

**The Announcer:**Ladies and Gentlemen! The Relentless Rebel Gang will be now fighting Spider Hider!

(Everyone cheers.)

**Brandon:**Right Asher! Let's give this dude a bit of lighting!

(Brandon and Asher build up static electricity and release a lightning bolt against Spider Hider. A suit of armour covers Spider Hider and deflects the lightning bolt from him and it bounces back onto Brandon and Asher which electrocutes them and knocks them onto the floor.)

**Spider Hider:**My armour is 100 times stronger than last time, so there's no chance in hell that you'll defeat me! HA! HA! HA! HA!

(Brandon and Asher get up and look really angry.)

**Ami:**Brandon! Asher! Go and look after Jayden! I'll take care of that douchebag!

(They obey her.)

**Ami:**(Says in a flirty manner.)Hey! I've got something to show you!

**Spider Hider:**(Responds back in a flirty manner.) What's that sweetie?

(Ami takes off her tops and shows him her breasts. Spider Hider leers at them and forgets about the fight. Ami blows ice on to him and his armour cracks. He then lands onto the ground. Ami puts her top back on.)

**Ami:**I'll string you up by the bollocks if you're not careful!

(Spider hider is scared and he runs away from her.)

(Everyone cheers. Ami goes up to The Announcer.)

**Ami:**Erm, the cash? (She puts her hand out.)

**The Announcer:**Oh yes, of course! (He hands over the cash to her.) Ladies and Gentlemen! The winner is…Ami! (He raises her arm in the air.)

(Everyone cheers.)

(Ami then goes up to Brandon and Asher who are looking after Jayden, who is really weak and feeble.)

**Ami:**Is he O.K?

**Jayden:**(Struggling to speak.) I be rea-lly sor-ry f...for how tha fuck I tre...ated you g...guys. Pl...ease d...don't don't give a fuck bout m...me! (He then starts to have a seizure. He loses color and becomes lifeless.)

**Asher:**JAYDEN! NO! (He begins to cry.)

**Brandon:**There's only one dude who can bring him to life! Follow me!

(Ami picks Jayden up. Brandon flies off. Asher and Ami follow him.)


	4. Chapter 4

(The Relentless Rebel Gang are now outside Jomo Momo's place.)

**Asher:**(Banging on the door.) JOMO! JOMO! HELP!

(Jomo answers the door.)

**Jomo Momo:**(Irritable.) Why do you disturb me? I was sleeping, resting my body and mind, ready to…..

**Asher:**JAYDEN IS LIFELESS! HELP HIM!

**Jomo Momo:**We'd better act fast! (He lets them in.)

(Jomo lies Jayden on to a bed in his laboratory. Next he attaches a drip next to him which feeds him Chemical Y. Jayden's color starts to come back.)

**Asher:**Is he going to be O.K?

**Jomo Momo:**His color has come back, which is thanks to the drip of Chemical Y that he has been attached to and feeding off, that will help him to regain his powers!

**Brandon:**What was wrong with him?

**Jomo Momo:**Have you noticed any changes in his behaviour recently?

**Asher:**He has been spending a lot of time in the bathroom recently and leaves the toilet in a filthy state.

**Brandon:**He's been having trouble sleeping and he gets really depressed.

**Ami:**He's had a bad stomach today and his temper has been really scary.

**Jomo Momo:**From looking at the state of his body and from what you tell me about his behaviour, he has Bulimia!

**Ami:**What!

**Brandon:**Dude, you can't be serious?

(Jayden starts to open his eyes.)

**Asher:**Hey everybody! Come quick! Jayden's coming round!

(Everyone rushes to his bedside.)

**Jayden:**Yo dawwwwg! Where be I?

**Jomo Momo:**You're in my lab!

**Jayden:**How tha fuck did I git there?

**Asher:**You blacked out and we took you to Jomo's lab to get you to come round!

**Ami:**Jayden, do you have problems with your body image?

**Jayden:**What make yo thugged-out ass...Yes yes y'all, I do! I've been tryin ta git thin fo' over tha past month!

**Brandon:**Jayden, you're fine as you are! You're not fat!

**Jayden**: I just feel dat I be n' not a god damn thang I do is eva phat enough fo' mah image!

**Jomo Momo:**You should get therapy! There will be people there who can help you to accept yourself!

**Jayden:**I be bout ta give it a shot!

(One month later….)

(Jayden has just completed another session of therapy and is walking home. He is looking slightly healthier. He bumps into his Crew, Kevin and Dean.)

**Jayden:**(Sheepish.) Yo, I be straight-up sorry bout how tha fuck I treated you muthafuckas!

**Dean**: It aint nuthin but O.K! We've heard bout whatz happened hommie! Howz yo' therapy?

**Jayden:**It aint nuthin but pimped out!

**Kevin:**Wanna git all up in McDonaldz wit us?

**Jayden:**Um...I dunno...

**Dean:**Come on! We bout ta help you ta control yo' portions n' smoke healthily!

**Jayden:**All right then!

(They are now at McDonald's and are being served by the same crew member that Jayden snapped at.)

**Jayden:**Yo, sorry bout tha other time!

**Crew Member:**No problem! I've heard about what happened! You can have your order on the house! So what would you guys like?

**Kevin:**Three regular cokes, three regular fries n' three quarter pounders!

**Crew Member:**Coming up! (He serves them the food.)

**Jayden, Kevin and Dean:**Thanks!

(They go to sit at a table and start eating. Ferrera and Leah see them and approach them.)

**Ferrera and Leah:**(Flirty.) Hey guys!

**Kevin and Dean:**Hey!

**Jayden:** Yo, I be sorry as a muthafucka bout what tha fuck I holla'd!

**Ferrera:**It's fine! We know you didn't mean it!

**Leah:**We're just glad you're O.K!

**Jayden:**Thanks muthafucka! Do you want me ta git you hoes anything, biatch?

**Ferrera:**No, we're fine!

**Leah:**After dinner, do you guys wanna go back to our place and have some…er..um…fun?

(Ferrera and Leah start to pet Jayden, Kevin and Dean. Jayden, Kevin and Dean grin as they know that they've scored with Ferrera and Leah.)


End file.
